


Yearbook Pictures

by a_taller_tale



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons’ high school yearbook meant a picture of high school Simmons. In high school. The guy who was still trapped in an adult awkward stage had brought his yearbook when he shipped out like it was his damn childhood teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearbook Pictures

Grif knew it was Simmons without looking up, so he didn’t bother to look up or even move from where he was sprawled on Simmons’ bunk. “Why do you have a yearbook hidden under the mattress?” Grif waved it in Simmons’ direction in greeting. “Shouldn’t that be where you keep your porn?”

There were several directions Simmons could go with this. He made a few pained expressions before settling on, “Why were you looking for porn under _my_ mattress? Why are you even in my stuff?”

Grif shrugged. It was probably one of the most boring days in Blood Gulch ever in a never ending march of boring days. The Blues weren’t even out. Might as well bug Simmons and go through his stuff. “Nothing better to do.”

“Uhhh…You could do your _job._ ”

“Nahhh… So, this is _your_ high school yearbook. You actually bought a yearbook? And brought it with you to war?”

“The yearbook was really important to me as a memory.” Simmons turned up his nose. “I paid the $70 for it myself.”

“What were you, class president or something?” Grif tried not to look too excited, just in case Simmons realized he should snatch the eminent blackmail material away from him. Simmons’ high school yearbook meant a picture of high school Simmons. In high school. The guy who was still trapped in an adult awkward stage had brought his yearbook when he shipped out like it was his damn childhood teddy bear. It likely documented his _awkward-awkward_ stage, which was probably the most epic awkward stage ever. Grif would bet good money on thick glasses and old fashioned braces bulking out teenage-Simmons’ mouth.

 “No, the class president was Steve Hardigan.”

“ _Hard again?_ ”

Simmons snorted. “He was elected team leader in the interact club, consistently earned magna cum laude in the National Honor Society, and then when I was about to get first place for my volcano at the fourth-grade science fair he managed to make a stupid breakthrough for a Peruvian flu vaccine and caused an upset. I hate that guy.”

Grif tried not to turn the pages too eagerly, hurrying through the freshman and sophomore classes to get to the senior section. “High school nemesis?”

 “I mean, he didn’t really _know_ me. I went to his tenth birthday party. His mom made the invite list. But we were always in deadly competition during mathletes.”

This was all gold. Finally some shit from Simmons' past he could make fun of him for. Although the nerd seemed oddly proud. He was gonna spill some good shit. Sweet revenge for Simmons getting all excited about meeting his sister.

And there were the S’s. And he was finally there. Dick Simmons— “Uhhh… dude? There’s a silhouette of a big cat’s head instead of a picture.”

Simmons deflated. “I know.”

Grif felt almost as devastated as Simmons looked. “Why?”

“They didn’t tell us we had to submit a picture. We couldn’t really afford senior pictures with a photographer. –It’s _not_ just a tradition for girls, everyone knows high school memories are important—”

“I graduated, but I definitely didn’t want to remember it.”

“Well, I did. Because I knew one day I’d be famous and they’d remember we went to the same high school and look me up. And there I’d be when everyone thought I was just a quiet loser, but now I’m better than all of them and they’d know it!” Simmons punched the wall at the end of his impassioned speech in punctuation. Looked like it hurt. He continued as he shook his hand out. “Anyway, I couldn’t afford a good photo, but I got an after school job to pay the yearbook fee and saved up. I figured they’d just use the regular school picture from that year. They didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Grif said, examining the entry.

“I didn’t know I didn’t even get a standard picture until I opened it! Because I would not have bought the damn thing. I didn’t socialize so I knew that would be the only picture I was in. But whatever. It’s cool. I’m still cool. I am not bitter about it _at_ _all.”_

“Sure, Simmons.”

“Fucking Steve Hardigan.”

Alright, so there was no picture but it was still pretty great.

Grif needed to memorize this. And figure out a way to copy it and show it to everyone. Maybe even send it to Blue base. Everyone needed to see this shit. _A Chinese proverb._

“Why the big cat?” Grif asked.

Simmons sighed. “We were the Pumas.”

“…You son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story. i'm totally over it.


End file.
